A Normal Human Life
by gaelicfairy32
Summary: Bella has a plan to change Edward's mind. She will live the most human life she can even if it kills her. Will her plan work or will it blow up in her face?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. The brilliant Stephenie Meyer owns the right, that lucky girl.**

**This is my take if Edward didn't leave Bella. **

Chapter 1: The Plan

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN," Edward yelled. "We are not going to discuss this subject anymore. I am not going to change you and that's final. I want you to live a normal human life."

"Well what do you consider _a normal human life_, because dating a vampire doesn't really constitute as _normal_," I said with an air of smugness.

"OK," Edward said smiling, "you have me there. I just want you to experience life the way it's suppose to be lived, with as much normalcy as a person can do, even dating a vampire."

"Fine, I'll let it drop for now," I said as we pulled in front of my house, "but this conversation is far from over."

Edward sighed and leaned over and kissed me. "I just have to hide my car. I'll be waiting in your room." I kissed him back and bounded into the house.

"Bella?" my dad said as I enter the house.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?"

"Just watching a horror movie."

"Cool, which one?"

"Interview with a Vampire."

I chuckled at the irony. I walked in as Brad Pitt was sinking his teeth into Kirsten Dunst's neck.

"Dad can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, you can ask me anything."

"Say that vampires existed and you could become one, would you?"

"I don't know if I could drain a person of their blood."

"What if you didn't have to live on humans, what if you could survive on animal blood, would you?" I heard a low growl coming from my bedroom and a grin spread out on my face.

"Did you just growl at me?" my dad said looking at me confused.

"No," I lied, "it's my stomach. I guess I'm just hungry. Now back to my question, would you become a vampire?"

"Well, if I didn't have to kill humans to survive then yeah, I think I would choose to become a vampire. Immortality does have a certain appeal. Just think of what you could accomplish if you didn't have to worry about time." My dad stared off into space, daydreaming of the things he would do. I took this as an opportunity to make my escape.

"I'm going to go make myself a sandwich and go to bed," I leaned over and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Bella"

I quickly ran in the kitchen and made my self something to eat and went up to my room where Edward was sitting on my bed, not looking happy.

"I thought we were not going to talk about this anymore," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well technically _we_ did not discuss anything, my dad and I did and he agrees with me, in a round about way."

"I don't think if he knew the reality of the situation that he would want to punish his only daughter to a world of eternal damnation."

"Stop being a drama queen. Your world is not damned, it's not perfect but it's not damned. And for your information, a world with _you_ in it is considered perfect for me, so _please_ let me in."

"I have made up my mind. You are going to experience life as a human and that's final. Starting now, it's time for you to go to sleep." He kissed me softly on my forehead. His cold lips causing a slight chill that made me shiver. He laughed softly. "I love you Bella. I only want what's best for you."

I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes. "I love you too and you are the best for me. I just want to be with you forever," I said as I closed my eyes.

He began to hum my lullaby softly in my ear. Usually this helps ease my mind and puts me right to sleep but tonight's different. I felt something snap in me. I began to replay all the conversations we had over the issue of me becoming a vampire. The same conversation and always the same outcome, he is determined to keep me human even if it's not what I want. He thinks he knows what's in my best interest and usually he right but not about this.

_How can I make him see that I don't want this life, I just want a life with him._

I ran this thought over and over again in my mind, thankful that my mind is the only one that he can't read. All _he _wants is for _me_ to have a normal human life. Well if that's what he want then that's what he's going to get. Even though it will go against my very nature I will live the most _human_ life I can and see how much of my _humanity_ that he take before he finally gives in.

This should be fun if I can pull it off. I just have to come up with a plan of attack. This is war.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Started

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I would like to but I don't.**

**Thank you for the great reviews, please keep it upJ**

Chapter 2: Getting Started

I awoke the next morning refreshed with a new feeling of hope. I going to fight for my destiny. I planned all night how to start but first I'm going to need some help.

"Good morning beautiful," Edward said as he glided from the rocking chair and joined me on the bed.

I jumped slightly forgetting that he was here. "Oh hey, good morning," it came out as a stammer.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked looking worried.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, just a little sleepy still, no big deal."

"OK then," he said with some apprehension in his tone. "I think you need to start getting ready for school or we're going to be late."

"I'm up. Just give 15 minutes and I'll be finish and outside waiting," I said as I got out of bed and head for the bathroom. Before I could make it to the door I felt a pair of cold arms around my waist pulling me backwards. Edward started to kiss my neck and for a brief second I forgot what I was doing.

"I thought you didn't want to be late," I said trying to get back my focus. I had a lot of things to put in motion today and little time to do it.

"Well an extra five minutes isn't going to be too bad," he whispered pulling me into his lap on the bed.

_Focus Bella, remember the plan._ My mind kept screaming but it felt so good to have his arms around me. Finally I pulled away. "No I better get ready, I know how you like to stick to the _rules_ and I wouldn't want to be the cause of you breaking them now would I?" The sarcasm dripping from each word but he didn't notice, he was to busy pouting.

"Oh stop. Go get the car and I'll meet you outside." I gave him a quick kiss and rushed to the bathroom.

It felt like school would never end. I told Alice that I needed to talk to her after school when I saw her this morning. She had a smile in her eyes, so I'm pretty sure that she has an idea of what I want to talk to her about.

Finally the last bell rang and we were released into the wild. Edward and I walk to his car and I saw Alice walking with the rest of the family to Rosalie's BMW. She looked at me and winked. I just smiled. _She knows._ Edward started to drive me home.

"Edward," I said sweetly, "Can we go to your house today instead of mine?"

"Sure. Is there any particular reason that you don't want to go home?"

"No reason, I just never really got I chance to see Alice today and was kind of missing her, so I thought she and I could hang out. If that's alright with you?" At least I wasn't completely lying.

"That actually works because Jasper and I were planning to go hunting today."

"Good," I said, this is actually playing out better than I thought.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and Alice met us at the door. She grabbed my hand and we ran inside. "Jasper is in the backyard waiting to leave," Alice yelled over her shoulder to Edward. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Bella until you get home."

I waved good-bye to Edward and we were in Alice's room before I knew what was happening.

"Alice I need your help with something."

"I know. I saw something but it wasn't complete. Fill me in on the details," she said with a smile on her face.

"Last night we had the same argument that we always have where I beg to become one of you and he denies me."

"_You're going to stay human and that's final_,_"_ Alice said mocking Edward's voice.

I chuckled. "Well yes and I thought to my self that if he wants human he's going to get _real human Bella_."

"I love it. So what do you have planned?"

"This is where I need your help. I'm a pretty sheltered human and don't know exactly how to go about putting my plan into action. I want him to regret keeping me human, that maybe being human isn't all what it's cracked up to be. So will you help me?"

"You know I will!" she squeaked with excitement.

"So will I!" Alice and I looked up in shock. Rosalie was standing at the door.

"Excuse me?" I said, totally baffled.

"I want to help with whatever you two are planning," she said walking into the room and closing the door.

"But you don't even like me. Why on earth do you want to help me?" I said to Rosalie. I looked over at Alice, she still had her mouth open.

"I don't hate you Bella. The more I get to know you the more I actually like you. You make my brother happier than I or any of us have ever seen him. The thing I hate or at least don't understand is why you are so willing to give your life away so freely and join our life. I didn't want this life and I can't fathom why you would want to become apart of this, but I'm sure that you have your reasons," Rosalie said. I still can't believe that she is talking to me this is the longest that she has ever spoken to me. "Besides," she continued, "this is getting a little ridiculous now. I mean it's your life I think you should have some say in the way you live or in our case don't live it. Also as an added perk I know that what ever you have plan is going to drive Edward nuts and any excuse to have fun at his expense is well worth it." Rosalie beamed.

Alice finally was able to regain speech. "So what do you need _us_ to do?" She said, happily smiling at her sister.

"OK here's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

-1Chapter 3: Homecoming

Alice, Rosalie and I just finished hammering out the details when we heard Edward yell from downstairs.

"You both have to block your thoughts from him as much as possible, do you think you guys can do that?" I said with panic in my voice.

"Are you kidding me," Rosalie said with her hands on her hips. "If he knew half of what I thought I don't think he would talk to me anymore." She giggled. I think I'm going to like having Rosalie on my side.

"Come on," Alice said pulling my arm. "We don't want to keep them waiting now do we?"

The three of us walked down stairs together and joined the rest of the family in the living room.

"Carlisle, Esme," Alice chirped when we entered the room. "Can Rosalie and I stay over Bella's house tonight?" Everyone had a look of complete shock on their faces and I knew what everyone was thinking. Alice was my best friend so it wasn't unusual for her to stay at my house, but Rosalie.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Yes I'm sure it's fine with us as long as Bella's dad is OK with it."

"He's good, I called him earlier and he's expecting us home soon," I said happily.

"Can I talk to you please?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"It's OK Bella, we have to get our things together. We'll be back in a few minutes," Rosalie said as she and Alice ran back up stairs.

I walked with Edward to the dining room and sat down at the table.

"What happened while I was gone?" he said pacing the room.

"Nothing," I said innocently, "is there something the matter."

"What happened between you and Rosalie. Why isn't she trying to rip off your head? Why is she being so nice?"

"Do you want her to rip my head off?" I said holding back a laugh.

"No of course not. I would kill her before she put one finger on you. It's just I thought she hated you and now she's sleeping over your house."

"Oh that. All a huge misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? I've read her thoughts, they weren't very nice."

"Don't worry. We had a long talk while you were hunting and now I think her and I could be good friends, sisters even." He looked at me with a skeptical look. I got up and crossed the room to him. I put my arms around his neck, raised up on my tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. "You worry to much. You need to lighten up."

He pulled me into a hug. "What am I suppose to do while you are having _girl time_ with my sisters."

I hugged him back. _God I love being in his arms._ "You my love need to rest up. We have a big weekend ahead of us," I said with a smile.

"What do you mean _big_ weekend."

"It's Homecoming this weekend, silly," I giggled and lightly slapped him on his chest, "there's a lot to do starting with the big dance tomorrow night."

"You hate football and you can't stand to dance, so why the sudden interest?"

"Well I figure you're right, you're only young once and you should experience every opportunity to live it." I could see his mind was racing but he couldn't get out what he wanted to say. Thankfully Alice had perfect timing and called out that they were ready to leave.

"I guess it's time for me to go," I said as I tried to walk away. Edward pulled me back and gave me a long kiss. "Is there nothing I could do to change your mind," he breathed softly on my neck. _Why does he have to smell so good. Hold your resolve Bella you just have to make it to the front door._

"No I can't think of one," I said my voice trembling wanting to give me away. I kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the living room where Alice and Rosalie were waiting. Edward followed behind me with his arms across his chest like a child who's toy was taken away.

"Stop pouting Edward," Alice said, "you'll see her in school tomorrow and then at the dance."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," I said trying to sound disinterested, "Rosalie, Alice and I are going to Port Angeles after school to go shopping. We'll meet you, Emmitt and Jasper at the dance."

"Shopping? You hate to shop," Edward said completely bewildered.

"I'm starting to see things a little clearer," I said as Rosalie, Alice and I exited the house laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Night

-1Chapter 4: A Long Night

When we got back to my house, my dad was already there.

"Hey dad we're home," I yelled as we entered the front door.

"Back here in the kitchen," he yelled back. I could see a hand waving from the kitchen with chicken leg in it. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Hello Mr. Swan," Alice said as reached the doorway.

"Hello again Alice and for the last time, please call me Charlie."

"Alright Charlie, I would like to introduce you to my sister Rosalie," Alice said waving her hand in the direction of Rosalie.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie. You have a beautiful home. Thank you so much for letting Alice and I stay over tonight," Rosalie said pushing her blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

Charlie stood there speechless, just staring at Rosalie, just like all the other men that come around her.

I just laughed. "We're going up to my room now dad," I said, grabbing some chicken before I left. "We'll see you in the morning," I kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. "Oh and dad, pick your jaw up off the floor, I don't need to clean up drool in the morning," I said giggling all the way upstairs.

The girls threw their bags in the corner and turned to me.

"We have a lot to do before tomorrow. Are you up for it, because it's not to late to change your mind you know?" Alice said.

"No, I made up my mind last night. Nothing is going to side track me," I said with determination in my voice.

Alice jumped up and down with excitement. "Good," Rosalie said, "we better get started, it's going to be a very long night."

I heard Charlie's alarm clock go off at 7:00 am.

"I can't believe we have been working all night. I don't know how you guys go without sleep. I'm exhausted," I said with a yawn.

"Trust me you get use to it and if your plan works then you will join our little insomnia party," Rosalie said as she finished getting ready for school.

"You can sleep in the car to and from Port Angeles," Alice said putting her books back into her bag. "Now let's go get you something to eat, you need all the energy you can get."

"Thank you guys so much for your help, I don't know how I would able to do this without you."

"Don't thank us yet, we still have awhile until completion," Rosalie said walking out the door, "we better get a move on the boys will be impatient."

"Do you think we should let Emmitt and Jasper in on our plan," I said following them down the stairs.

Alice closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "We will tell them but not yet, but when we do that is when it's going to get interesting," Alice said with a grin.

I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water from the kitchen and headed out the door to Rosalie's car.

Alice looked at my choice of breakfast and raised her eyebrow. "I know I haven't eaten real food in awhile but should get something, oh I don't know, substantial."

"I know it's not the breakfast of champions but my stomach is in knots and I thought less might be more."

"Just don't pass out on us OK. Edward would never forgive us," she said smiling and letting into the back seat.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, the boys were already there waiting for us near Edward's Volvo. _It's not fair for guys to look that good._

Alice didn't even have time to open her door and get out of the car before Edward pulled me out of the back seat and into his arms.

"Well good morning to you to brother dear," she said as she walked over to a sad looking Jasper and gave him a kiss. Emmitt already had Rosalie over his shoulder carrying her into school before I had a chance to say good-bye. Oh well, I'll see her in lunch.

"Do you know that it took every ounce of will power I had not to crawl into your window last night," Edward said spreading kisses all over my face.

"I take it you missed me then?" I said sheepishly. I hated being away from him too.

"I didn't just miss you, I longed for you. Please don't make me suffer like that again," he said pleading. _If he only knew._

"So what did you girls do last night?" he said as he walked me to my first class.

"Just girl stuff. You'll just have to wait and see," I said with a wink.

"Do you really have to go shopping today. Wouldn't it be more fun to stay with me, maybe we could go to the meadow," he said with a gleam in his eye.

_Oh the meadow, he's not playing fair._ I could picture us laying on blanket in the middle of the field, no one else around and we could just hold each other and… _No!_ I shook my head and made my thought go away like shaking an Etch A Sketch. "Sorry I already made plans with your sisters, but I'm not going until after school and I will see you tonight."

He groaned. "Fine I'll let you go but tonight your mine."

"I'm always yours. I'll see you after class," I said kissing him on the cheek and heading into the room. As the door closed I could still see him standing in the hall with a frown on his face. _Can I really do this? I can't stand to hurt him. Please let him understand that I'm doing this for us._ I can't back down. I have to see this through. I opened my text book and _tried_ to pay attention to the teacher.


	5. Chapter 5: Science Class

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Twilight or New Moon, I just own the books.**

**I want to thank everyone for your encouraging words. I'll try to post as quickly as I can. Also a side note, Flippin Sweet Twilight Lover brought to my attention (and thank you I can't believe I missed that) that I misspelled Emmitt's name, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, sometimes I type too fast I mess up. I'll try harder.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

Chapter 5: Science Class

The rest of the day was much of the same as this morning. Edward took every opportunity to try and dazzle me to stay with him and let Rosalie and Alice go to Port Angeles by themselves, if he only knew that they were going for me.

Biology was the hardest to resist. During lunch the girls kept him so preoccupied that he forgot why he wanted me to stay with him. I whispered a silent 'thank you' to them and each of them nodded. They were really having fun keeping this from him. Unfortunately there was no one to save me in Biology. He pulled his chair right next to mine and traced circles on my back with his fingers.

"_Please_," he begged for the hundredth time today. I tried real hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, something about photosynthesis but Edward started to whisper in my ear and my walls began to crumble.

"You know you want to stay with me," his cold breath on my neck, "why would you want to go _shopping_ with them when you could be snuggling with me."

"We are being a little presumptuous today aren't we?" I said trying desperately not to be pulled in by the fantasies that started to play in my head.

"Your dad won't be home for hours, we would be all alone," he lowered his lips to the hollow of my neck and I was about to break when Mr. Banner saved me from the immediate danger of giving up.

"Mr. Cullen, is Miss Swan's neck more interesting than my lecture?" Mr. Banner said stopping class. The whole room turned around and faced us. My face turned five shades of red and I put my head down on the table.

"Yes it is," Edward whispered to low for anyone but me to hear. I glanced up at him from under my arm and he was smiling down at me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, do you need more time to think of an answer or was the question to hard?" Mr. Banner said get angrier.

"I apologize for my lack of composure. Your lecture is absolutely fascinating, please continue," Edward said with a grin.

"Do I have to separate you and Miss Swan or can you keep your hands to yourself."

"I will try my best to keep any body part of mine off of her while we are in class, sir," Edward said as he slid his chair slightly away from me. Mr. Banner continued with the lesson but I couldn't manage to lift my head, the embarrassment still written all over my face. I suddenly felt a surge of electricity fill my body as a cold hand push a piece of paper under my hand. _Is he really passing me a note in class?_ I raised my head and looked at the paper and then to Edward, he had a smile on his face staring straight ahead.

I took the piece of paper and unfolded.

_Look at you, does he really expect me to keep my hands off of you when you're this close._

I silently giggled and wrote back: _I don't know. You have the mind reading power, what is he thinking? By the way, are we in grade school, why are we passing notes?_

I slid the note back to him and looked up to see if the teacher was watching. Thankfully he has moved on to torment someone else. Edward was slouched over the paper writing and grinning. _This should be good_.

He passed the note back: _I started to read his mind but I had to stop or my secret wouldn't be secret for long. Mr. Banner as a slight thing for you and when he saw me touching you he longed to do that himself, something about you in a red leather dominatrix outfit and a whip in your hand. He was lying in a baby cradle with a pacifier in his mouth, wearing a diaper and calling you "mommy." I have to tell you the outfit I could get use too. Maybe we could go find one after school and you wouldn't have to go shopping with my sisters._

Oh he wants to be like that. Two can play this game.

_I'm sorry Edward, you weren't suppose to see that. That wasn't exactly a fantasy as much as reality. Remember when you weren't in school last week because you and your family was hunting, well Big Daddy( Mr. Banner likes it when I call him that) he felt a little lonely and since I had nothing to do I figured I could ease his pain. I didn't think you would mind to much, at least I kept busy. And now you ruined my plans for the day, I wasn't technically going shopping with your sisters, they were just covering for me. I had another babysitting appointment with our poor Mr. Banner. How sad will he be when he finds out that you know?_

I handed him back the note. As he began to read the note, shock flash quickly over his face and was replaced by my favorite crooked grin. He started writing again and out of the corner of my eye I could see a horribly wicked look on his face. _Oh, I'm in trouble._ He placed the note on my text book and gently brushed his fingers on the back of hand sending my heart into overdrive.

_My dearest Bella, I am so glad that you are being so honest with me because I have been keeping a secret from you too. I didn't go hunting last week with my family, well at least not the hunting that you're thinking about. You see I have been seeing someone else for a few months now. Don't worry I don't feel for her the same way I feel about you_, _it's more of a physical relationship and that's why I haven't been very physical with you. She a real mountain lion, figuratively speaking that is, and she really wears me out. The reason I'm telling you this is because now I can be with just her now that I know that you have someone to take care of. I'm sure you and Mr. Banner will have just as much happiness as I have with Ms. Cope._

I let out a loud laugh and the whole class turned in my direction again. Thankfully the bell rung before Mr. Banner could yell at us again. Edward grabbed our stuff and lead me quickly out of class, laughing all the way to my next class.

"So you and Ms. Cope huh? I think you both make a b_eautiful _couple and wish you both much happiness," I said extending my hand for a handshake.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head. "As much sex appeal as _Ms. Cope _has, I think that I have to let her go. You see, someone else more important has entered my world and I can't bear to let her go," he said kissing me again. "Is there really nothing I can say of do to make you stay with me today?"

"Really no, but I love you and I will see you at the dance tonight," I said as I kissed him again and ran into gym. _God I do love that boy._


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping With The Girls

-1**Disclaimer: As always, I am not nor have ever been Stephenie Meyer, the author of my favorite books Twilight and New Moon, but that doesn't mean I can't borrow her characters for my own selfish fun.**

**Please keep reviewing. I'm having a great time reading what you guys think of my story.**

Chapter 6: Shopping With The Girls

Gym was as much fun today as getting all of my teeth pulled. I really hate this class. Who's brilliant idea was it to create Dodge Ball anyway? I can hurt myself fine on my own. I don't need my whole class finally getting a chance to pay me back for all the pain that I inflicted on them.

I left class, still thinking about places on my teacher where I would put that ball when I was nearly knocked down by an excited Alice.

"Calm down Alice, I'm still sore from gym. Just give me an hour and my body will feel as good as new, I promise," I said with a smile.

"OK, OK," she said loosening her grip on my arm, "I sent the boys on their way already. I figured you didn't need Edward pestering you anymore today."

"Thank you so much. As much as I love him, he was starting to drive me crazy."

"Well let's go. Rosalie is waiting for us in her car. You can lay down in the backseat and take a nap. I know your tired."

"I really am and thanks again for everything."

"Bella, if you thank us one more time, we're going to…oh you know what, we would still help you, this is too much fun."

As we approached the car Rosalie had a huge grin of her face. "Are you ready, our life size Barbie doll?" She and Alice laughed, I just groaned and piled into the backseat. I took off my jacket, folded it into a pillow and laid down. I knew we were speeding down the road because all of the Cullen's like to drive fast but it didn't feel like we were moving at all. I slipped into a peaceful cat nap as Alice and Rosalie rattled on about makeup and hair.

With Rosalie's driving it didn't take us long to arrive to our destination.

"Wake up sleepy head," Alice said softly nudging my leg.

"Why couldn't we have lived closer to Seattle," Rosalie huffed, "the boutiques there I could work with, but Port Angeles, I just hope we can find something that will be at least half way decent." She sighed. "Well here goes nothing," she said as we entered the first store. "You're a size two right?"

"How did you know that?" I said in utter amazement.

"Bella, we _have_ been doing this for a very long time," Alice chirped, "we have gotten very good at sizing people up."

For the next hour they would throw clothes at me and I would shuffle to the dressing room under the weight of the pile. "I thought we were just going to get me one outfit for the dance tonight? I don't need all these other clothes," I said trying not to offend either of them.

"Bella let me explain something," Rosalie said as she gently held my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "Edward needs to remember that you're not only a human but also a woman. There are certain things that you both probably want to do but can't because of the situation at hand. You are a tasty treat, my sweet girl, and more so to Edward, we just have to nudge him slightly in the direction that he needs to go."

"So you want me to dress like a slut?"

"Sultry my dear Bella not slutty. You can be trendy without being trashy. You are just very lucky that you have two very stylish fairy godmothers to help you out," Rosalie said with a wink. "Alice how much longer until her hair appointment?"

"About ten minutes," Alice said as she paid for the clothes.

"Perfect," Rosalie said, "we are right on schedule."

"Hair appointment, I thought we were just shopping for clothes?" I said sounding a little nervous.

"Well we can't have you going to the dance in new clothes and old hair, can we?" Rosalie laughed, "Alice and I will style your hair when we get home as well as do your makeup but unfortunately we are running out of time so we thought we could get some professional help."

"Don't worry Bella," Alice said putting her arm around my waist, "we won't let them do anything _too_ drastic."

My hair appointment was done faster than they had thought, so we had some extra time to kill when we got back to Forks. I didn't sleep on the car ride and we discussed my sleeping arrangements for tonight. They thought that it would be a good idea to sleep over their house but first I had to check with Charlie. We got to my dad's house by 6 o'clock and I ran in to ask if I could sleep over the Cullen's for the weekend. He said that would be OK since he was going fishing and wouldn't be home. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, ran upstairs to collect my things and was out the door. Alice and Rosalie waited in the car.

"What did he say?" Alice said already knowing the answer.

"Well since I have my suitcase with me, I would think that he said yes. I can stay all weekend. He's going away on a fishing trip and won't be home until Sunday night."

"Very good," Rosalie said with a smile, "Now let's go get Cinderella ready for her ball."

The Cullen house was dark when we pulled up.

"I guess everyone went hunting," Alice said.

"Good that means we can get all of the bags and Bella upstairs before anyone sees her," Rosalie said hopping out of the car.

"But what about when Edward gets home, won't he see me then?" I wondered.

"We will just lock him out," Alice said leading me upstairs to her and Jasper's room.

"Go get a shower but make sure NOT to get your hair wet. We will start getting everything ready," Rosalie said shoving me towards the bathroom.

I turned the shower on hot and climbed in trying to wash away my nervousness. _Just get through tonight Bella and everything else will be easy. It's just getting started that's making you nervous, everything will work out fine._ I kept trying to reassure myself over and over as I got out of the shower and dried off, that's when I heard them.

"Come on Alice, I know she's in there, please let me see her," Edward begged.

"I'm sorry Edward but you will have to wait until the dance. Oh and Edward, don't try to read our thoughts because we will be blocking them."

I heard her close the door and something crash in the hall.

"Baby," she muttered as she crossed the room.

"Did he just break something in the hall," I said with a look of shock on my face.

"Yeah but it's OK, it was Emmet's barbell set. When Emmet sees that he bent his favorite barbell in half than Edward will have more to worry about than what's happening in here," she laughed. "Now let's get you ready."


	7. Chapter 7: The DanceBella's POV

-1**Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Twilight and New Moon, but alas I do not.**

**OK guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys seem to like the story and I hope that I don't disappoint you from here on. This is the beginning of Bella's plan for a "normal" life. I don't take Bella too far over the edge but there is some stuff that she probably wouldn't do normally. Remember that she is trying to make a point and is going against her better judgment at times. Also this chapter is going to have two parts to it because I am giving Edward his POV. I think it will be fun to see his reaction to Bella's human transformation.**

**By the way, the song that will be playing in the background is Usher's "Caught Up." I think the lyrics are very apropos for this story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7: The Dance--Bella's POV

"You can do this Bella," Alice said as we walked through the school parking lot. "You look gorgeous and we will be here if you need us."

"Right, I agree with Alice, you look absolutely stunning and I know you will surely take Edward's breath away. Piece of last minute advice, I know my brother, he will us every bit of his power of persuasion to deter you from your goal. You need to be strong and not let him buckle your resolve. We are right behind you if you need support."

"OK, I can do this. I just have to remember what I get if I win," I said as we entered the gym. I had my hair slightly covering my face as we walked through the door and gently pushed my hair back over my shoulder and scanned the room looking for the boys. I noticed that they were over by the wall in the middle of the room. "The prize is definitely worth it," I breathed. I also happened to notice that the whole room had stopped and was staring wide mouthed in our direction. I couldn't help but giggle.

The girls had outdone themselves this time. I was wearing a pair of dark hip-hugger jeans that fit my curves perfectly, a black, backless, sequined halter top that had only two sets of spaghetti straps holding it up, one pair that tied around my neck and the other that tied in the middle of my back. I had on a pair of black, leather, open-toed stiletto heels with straps that crossed in the front. My hair was now a little below my shoulders. They layered and highlight my hair and blown it out straight with ends that wisped out. My make-up was just the right mixture of flirty and dangerous. To my right, Rosalie stood like the goddess that she is. She was wearing a pair of low cut black leather pants that looked as if they were painted onto her. Her top was a split front halter that was made of a red sheer overlay on top of stretch fabric that contoured her chest perfectly and flared out midway. She wore a pair black leather open backed 3 inch heels. Her blond hair flowed down her back and her red lipstick stood out against her pale skin. Alice stood to my left wearing a black spaghetti strap dress with a deep-V neckline that was accented with sequins and embroidery down the bust line that went to the draped waist and handkerchief hem skirt. She wore sheer stockings and a pair of silver, open-toed stiletto heels with a crossover vamp and a jewel-encrusted ankle cuff. Her hair was still wild and spiky and her make-up was dark. We looked like we should be on the red carpet of a New York club than in a Homecoming dance in Forks.

We started walking to the dance floor and I tried to remember everything that Alice and Rosalie taught me. _Breath Bella, you can do this. Just do what they told you and you'll be OK. You've got to be graceful when you move. Do no be a klutz tonight. Mind over matter. You will not fall. It is your turn to dazzle him_. I kept repeating this over and over in my head as we walked past them. Emmett and Jasper stood there with their mouths hanging open. Edward just looked shocked. Emmett leaned over and whispered something in Edward's ear and I saw him shot Emmett a dirty look.

When Edward's eyes met mine, I just blew him a kiss and continued walking and laughing with the girls. We reached the dance floor and the dancers parted to give us some room. Rosalie leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Let's knock them dead shall we." I smiled and nodded. We started to dance and I kept reminding myself what Rosalie told me to do the night before. _Sway seductively to the music. Do not make sudden jerky movement because it throws off the rhythm of your body. Find your inter stripper. _I smiled and did exactly what I was taught. They smiled back and nodded. _I guess I'm doing OK._ After a few minutes Emmett and Jasper joined us on the floor, grabbing their respective partners.

"Damn Bella," Emmett said as he slipped his arm around Rosalie's waist, "what's with the transformation to full sex goddess?"

Rosalie and Alice both whispered something into their ears. I guess they were filling them in on the plan because then Emmett let out a huge laugh.

"Oh please, can Jasper and I help? We could really come up with some great stuff to drive him crazy," Emmett begged.

"OK but you both have to promise to block him out of your mind so that he can't know what we are up too."

"We promise," Emmett and Jasper said together and then began to dance with their wives. I turn to see where Edward was. I figured he would be over here by now but he was still standing off by himself. I was about to go over to him when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I back around to see Tyler standing in front of me.

"Hey Bella, you look amazing. I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Tyler said with a little hesitation. I looked back over my shoulder at Edward. He had a look of frustration all over his face. I smiled and turned back to Tyler.

"I would love to dance with you Tyler," I said as I leaned closer to him. I placed my hands around his neck and rocked my body with his to the music. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alice motioning for me to turn around and dance with him, my back to his front. I held his hand as I snaked around his body and got into position. I placed my hand on his face and he put his arm around my waist as I looked up into his smiling face. _I feel a little bad about using Tyler like this but he still owes me for telling everyone that we were going to go to prom together._ We continued to alternate between dances when a pale hand touched Tyler's arm.

Tyler jumped when he saw who it was. "Edward," he said, his voice sounding shaky, "hey, I didn't mean any disrespect by dancing with her. She just looks so…"

"I know how she looks," Edward said cutting Tyler off. "But I have it from here Tyler. Why don't you go over and ask one of the freshmen girls to dance, I think they are a little bit more in your range," Edward said as he waved Tyler off. Tyler sulked as he walked away. Edward placed my hands around his neck and we began to dance.

"Did you really have to be so rude? We were just dancing," I said trying to sound bored.

"First, yes I did have to be that rude because it's Tyler and if your not rude he doesn't get the point and second, when did you learn how to dance? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're taking a, what's the word I'm looking for, _enthusiastic _approach but you hate to dance," he said looking confused.

"Well Rosalie is a very good teacher in a short amount of time and I was a truly _eager_ student," I said confidently. He looked over my shoulder and gave a low growl. I knew who he was growling at and I lightly reached up and smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" he cried, rubbing his head, "what did you do that for?"

"Stop being a baby, I barely touched you and besides, your made of stone, I'm guessing that you didn't even feel that," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, you're right, I didn't feel it," he said pouting.

"Now I went to Rosalie and Alice to ask for help learning how to dance not the other way around."

"Why would you ask them to teach you to dance and not me? My way could have been more fun." There was a gleam in his eye as he pulled me closer.

"I'm sure it would have been if we ever got around to actually dancing," I laughed. "But as I told you before, you were right when you told me to enjoy everything there is to be human and I'm going to start tonight. What do you think of the new Bella," I said as I spun around in front of him.

He pulled me tight into his arms. "I always loved the old Bella but I think I could make room for the new Bella too. I can't even put into words what you are doing to me right now," he said as he lifted me into a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me, Bella," we heard from behind us.

Edward groaned. "You have really bad timing, Newton," he said lowing me back to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Mike said sarcastically.

"I bet you are," Edward grumbled.

I shot a look at Edward and faced Mike. I now noticed that Jess was standing right next to him. "Hey Jess," she looked ticked off. I turned to Mike, "What can I do for you, Mike?"

"God Bella, you look better than you do in my dreams. Oh I didn't mean to say that," he said as Jess elbowed him in the stomach and stomped away. I just giggled as Edward growled. "I wanted to invite you to my house after the dance. Jess and I are having a party and I was wondering if you would like come," he said as he looked at Edward. "I guess you can bring your _friends_ too if you want." He lowered his head waiting for an answer. _A party, perfect. This is working out too well._

"Mike _we _would love to come," I said with a smile as Edward shot me a dirty look.

"Great," Mike said excitedly, "do you know where I live or do I need to give you directions."

"I think I know where you live Mike, you know small town."

"OK then I will see you in a little while," he said as he turned to go find Jess.

Edward pulled me close to him again and started to dance. "Why on Earth do we have to go Mike Newton's house for a party when I hear that you are spending the whole weekend at my house? We could go back to my room and make up for the all the time we missed today," he whispered as he ran his hand down my bare back. A shiver ran through my body. "By the way," he breathed again, "remind me to thank Alice and Rosalie for this outfit." He leaned down and began to kiss my neck. My knees began to give out from underneath me and I held onto him for dear life. I could feel him smile as he continued to kiss my neck. He stopped and whispered in my ear, "do we _really_ have to go to Newton's can't we just go somewhere quite and play." I looked into his eyes and they were sparkling. He breathed softly in my face and I was about to give in when I realized what he was doing.

I quickly snapped myself out of it.

"Oh your good Cullen, your very good," I said as a pulled back slightly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said innocently.

"Don't think you can dazzle your way out of this party. You wanted me to experience human rites and rituals and a high school party is up at the top of the list, so guess what we're going. Now I'm going to go tell the others, I'll be back," I said as I spun around and walked off in the direction of my co-conspirators. I began to laugh quietly as I watched Edward from the corner of my eye looking deflated that he couldn't dazzle his way out of the party.

This should be a very interesting night.

**I will have Edward's POV up soon.**


	8. Chapter 7: The DanceEdwards POV

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight and New Moon. Stephenie Meyer's does.**

**Thank you so much for the great reviews. Here is Edward's POV. I had fun writing him. Also remember that the song that they are dancing to is Usher's "Caught Up"**

Chapter 7: The Dance--Edward's POV

"Where are they?" Jasper asked for the hundredth time.

"Doing girl things, I suppose," Emmett snorted. "You know, if guys took this long to get ready nothing would ever get done."

"Don't let Rosalie hear you say that or you won't get _anything_ done for a very long time," Jasper laughed. Emmett punched him in the arm.

Jasper's right, where are they? I haven't been able to see Bella in hours and I can't stand it anymore. Usually I'm the one who goes away and leaves her at home when I go hunting. I still get distracted but at least the chase of my prey keeps my time occupied, but this waiting is agony. I wonder if Bella feels this way when she doesn't see me. The thoughts of those around me snapped me out of my train of thought.

_Wow! Could they look any hotter._

_Bella, Bella, Bella you have me on my knees._

_If Bella was mine, the things I would do to her._

_Just another reason to hate my looks._

I looked up and saw everyone including my brothers staring at the doors to the gym with their mouths hanging open. I turned to see what they were looking at when I caught a whiff of my favorite scent in the world. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder and began to look around.

I didn't think she could have gotten any more beautiful than she already was but she proved me wrong. My sisters stood on either side of her but they faded into the background, all I could focus on is Bella. She was wearing jeans that hugged her curves so perfectly, you would have that thought they were made just for her. Her top, or lack there of, was just a piece of black sequined material and nothing else. It was held up by thin straps that tied around her neck and in the middle of her back. Her hair was a little lighter and shorter but it framed her face perfectly. She also wore a pair of black stiletto heels that I was sure she would trip in but she glided along the floor like she was walking on air. They began to walk to the dance floor and all I could do is stare. My brothers and I stood there in awe.

"I can't believe that you won't change her. You could have that," Emmett pointed to Bella, "for eternity," he said with a smile. All I could do was give him a dirty look since I haven't been able to speak since I saw her. She caught my eye for a brief second and blew me a kiss. I knew that if I had a heartbeat it would have taken that moment to skip. She turned back to the girls and laughed as they continued their way to the floor. The crowd on the dance floor moved to give them some room. I laughed softly thinking that they probably didn't want to get hurt by Bella's dancing but then she started moving and I was captivated. She didn't move at all like my clumsy Bella, this new Bella moved fluidly. She rocked her body perfectly in time with the music and I couldn't take my I eyes off of her.

Emmett whispered to me, "Jasper and I are going to go dance with our wives, are you coming?"

"I'll be a long in a minute," I said softly, still trying to find my voice.

"By the looks of her you may need more than a minute to collect yourself, so to speak," he said winking at me.

I watched as they walked out onto the dance floor and began talking to the girls. Rosalie and Alice whispered something in Emmett and Jasper's ears but I couldn't hear it because the music was too loud. Emmett let out a huge laugh and said something to Bella. I tried to listen in on their thoughts but I was blocked. _What is going on?_ Emmett and Jasper began to dance with Rosalie and Alice. Bella looked so lonely out on the floor alone. She turned to look at me, probably wondering why I wasn't with her, but I couldn't move. I was about to take a step when I saw a finger tap her on the shoulder.

_Please dance with me Bella. You would make me the happiest guy in this gym._

Tyler was asking my Bella to dance. How dare he. Bella glanced over her shoulder at me, smiled and turned back to Tyler and began talking. _Say no Bella, say no._ I kept shouting in my head but I still couldn't move.

She placed her arms around his neck and began to move with _his _body. I watched them for what seemed like forever when I noticed the lyrics to the song and laughed at the irony.

_I'm so Caught up_

_Got me feeln' it_

_Caught up_

_I don't know what it is _

_But it seems she's got me twisted_

_I'm so Caught up_

_Got me feeln' it_

_Caught up_

_I'm losing control_

_This girls got a hold on me_

She started dancing around his back while holding his hand until she reached his front and placed her body so she was facing away from him. She put her hand on his face and looked up at him. He put his arm around her waist and began rocking again. He was putting his dirty hands on My Bella.

_God Bella can dance and man is she hot. This is better than I thought it would be. I will dream about this night for a very long time. I wonder if I moved my hands over her body more if she would stop me._

Tyler's thoughts snapped me out of my trance and walked quickly to the dance floor. They didn't notice I was there until I touched Tyler on the arm. He jumped and I secretly laughed. _You should be scared._

"Edward," he said with a trembling voice, "hey, I didn't mean any disrespect by dancing with her. She just looks so…"

"I know how she looks," I cut him off. _I've been in your head dummy._ "But I have it from here Tyler. Why don't you go over and ask one of the freshmen girls to dance, I think they are a little bit more in your range," I said waving Tyler off like he didn't matter. And he didn't, he's not good enough for Bella. He walked away sulking.

_Cullen's so lucky not only does he have the hottest sisters in school, now he has the hottest girlfriend too._

"Did you really have to be so rude? We were just dancing," Bella said as if she dances everyday.

If she only knew the thoughts that Tyler was having. "First, yes I did have to be that rude because it's Tyler and if your not rude he doesn't get the point and second, when did you learn how to dance? Don't get me, I'm happy that you're taking a, what's the word I'm looking for, _enthusiastic_ approach but you hate to dance," I said not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well Rosalie is a very good teacher in a short amount of time and I was a truly _eager_ student," she said. I looked over Bella's shoulder and saw Rosalie dissolve into giggles into Emmett's chest. _She will pay later._ I let out a low growl and then was hit upside the head.

"OW!" I said rubbing my head like I was in pain, "what did you do that for?"

"Stop being a baby, I barely touched you and besides, your made of stone, I'm guessing that you didn't even feel that," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, you're right, I didn't feel it," I said. _She knows me too well._

"Now I went to Rosalie and Alice to ask for help learning to dance not the other way around." So that's what they were doing last night.

"Why would you ask them to teach you to dance and not me? My way could have been more fun," I said, thinking about how good her body felt against mine. I pulled her closer.

"I'm sure it would have been if we ever got around to actually dancing," she laughed. It was like she was reading _my_ mind. "But as I told you before, you were right when you told me to enjoy everything there is to be human and I'm going to start tonight. What do you think of the new Bella," she said as she spun around if front of me. Her smell was just as intoxicating as always. She was the most beautiful creature on Earth and she was mine.

I pulled her back into my arms, determined not to let her go. "I always loved the old Bella but I think I could make room for the new Bella too. I can't even put into words what you are doing to me right now," I said but I could show her. I lifted her off the ground and gave her the kiss I've been wanting to give her all day.

_God Cullen, if you kissed her any harder you would probably devourer her. Although I wish I was the one kissing her._

"Excuse me, Bella." I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

I groaned. _Great, just great._ "You have really bad timing, Newton," I said placing Bella gently back to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he said sarcastically. _At least I ruined your fun._

"I bet you are," I grumbled. How I would love to rip off his head.

Bella shot a look at me and then faced Mike. _Why does she look upset with me?_ "Hey Jess," Bella said. I didn't even notice her until I heard her thoughts. She glared at Bella.

_Perfect little Bella Swan has to have all the guys in love with her. I don't see what makes her so special._

"What can I do for you, Mike?" Bella asked.

_Oh what can't you do for me. Do you know I dream of you every night but you're wearing a lot less._

"God Bella, you look better than you do in my dreams. Oh I didn't mean to say that," he said. Jess elbowed him in the stomach and stomped away. _What a jerk. He is going to have a lot of making up to do for that comment._

Bella giggled. _She does like me, _Mike thought. I growled.

"I wanted to invite you to my house after the dance. Jess and I are having a party and I was wondering if you would like to come," Mike said as he looked at me. _I guess I'll have to invite Cullen too._ "I guess you can bring your _friends _too if you want." He lowered his head. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Mike _we_ would love to come," Bella said. I couldn't believe she was agreeing to go.

"Great," Mike said unable to keep his excitement to himself, "do you know where I live or do I need to give you directions."

"I think I know where you live Mike, you know small town."

"OK then I will see you in a little while," he said. _I can't believe Bella Swan is going to be at my house. I just wish she didn't have to bring him. Now I got to go find Jess and kiss some serious butt._

I pulled Bella close to me again and began to dance._ There is no way that we're going to Newton's after the dance. I have to figure a way to get us out of it. Maybe if she knew how much I want to be alone with her, that she agree to just come back to my house._

"Why on Earth do we have to go to Mike Newton's house for a party when I hear that you are spending the whole weekend at my house? We could go back to my room and make up for all the time we missed today," I whispered in her ear as I ran my hand down her bare back. Her skin is so warm and soft against mine. I felt her shiver. "By the way," I said breathing her in, "remind me to thank Alice and Rosalie for this outfit." I couldn't help myself anymore. I lowered my head and began kissing her neck. I wanted her so much. Her scent was making me dizzy and I guess she felt the same because she tightened up her grip on my neck. I smiled. _Maybe I was making some progress. Time to turn up the charm._

"Do we _really _have to go to Newton's, can't we just go somewhere quiet and play," I whispered in her ear. She looked into my eyes. _She is gorgeous._ Time to dazzle. I looked at her with full intensity and breathed softly in her face. She was starting to sway. _This is going to work._

She shook her head. "Oh your good Cullen, your very good," she said as pulled back.

_Crap, that should have worked._ "I don't know what you are talking about," I said as innocently as possible.

"Don't think you can dazzle your way out of this party. You wanted me to experience human rites and rituals and a high school party is up at the top of the list, so guess what we're going. Now I'm going to go tell the others, I'll be back," she said as she walked towards the direction of my siblings.

How did that not work? She getting stronger at resisting me than I thought and I'm getting weaker of resisting her. My stupid idea is turning around and backfiring on me.

_Newton's great._


	9. Chapter 8: The Party

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Twilight or New Moon because doing so is grounds for death.**

**Hey guys, Happy Halloween. This is my favorite holiday and I'm spending it with you wonderful people. Thank you for the great comments, please keep them up even if you don't like what I write. Sorry it was so long updating, had a busy Halloween inspired weekend. I just want to remind everyone that Bella will be doing some things that are out of character but she understands what needs to be done to be with her true love forever.**

Chapter 8: The Party

I walked over to where the rest of the family was waiting.

"How's everything going," Rosalie whispered.

"Actually better than I thought, Mike Newton has invited us all to a party at his house tonight," I said looking over my shoulder to make sure that Edward was where I left him.

"Newton's great," Alice squealed.

"Shh, Alice. We can't risk Edward hearing us," I said putting my hand over her mouth.

"What I mean," she lowered her voice, "is that he gave us another possible scenario to teach Edward a lesson."

"I know but I haven't had time to plan this one. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry," Emmett said, "you'll think of something. Now here he comes, change the subject."

A pair of cold arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Please tell me you guys had better luck talking her out of this stupid idea than I did," Edward said with some hope in his voice.

"Sorry dude, I think it's a great idea. You guys should go out and have some fun. Unfortunately Rose and I can't go. We have a little fun to get to ourselves," Emmett said winking at Rosalie.

"I don't think I should go either," Jasper said quietly, "too much temptation. It was hard enough to get through the dance at some points. I don't want to risk it."

"Well Bella, it looks like no body really wants to go," Edward said proudly, "why don't we just call it a night and go home and have our own party."

"I'll go," Alice said, a little too excitedly, "it sounds like fun. Edward if you really don't want to go, I can take Bella myself."

"No thanks Alice, I'll go," Edward said glancing at me, "but I won't be happy about it."

"You never are," I said kissing him on the cheek.

I didn't say a word throughout the car ride to Mike's house. I had to think of something to make Edward upset by my choices. Alice, understanding my situation, chattered mindlessly about the dance to keep Edward's attention on her instead of me. We pulled up to Mike's house and the party was in full swing. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the front door. When the three of us walked into the house, I felt like it was the first day of school all over again. Everyone was staring and whispering.

"Wow, Bella Swan and the Cullen's have decided to grace us with their presents," one group said.

"Maybe we can finally talk to them and it won't be awkward," another group said.

"This isn't going to be good," Edward said quietly. I glanced up at him and saw him scanning the room looking at everyone.

"It will be fine," I said, squeezing around his waist. We walked around the house for a little while when we saw Mike coming towards us.

"Bella," he said as he pulled me into a hug, "you came." He saw that I wasn't alone.

"Hey Alice, I'm glad you could make it," he said nodding in Alice's direction.

"Hey Mike, thanks for the invite," she said nodding back.

Mike turned to Edward with an annoyed look on his face. "Cullen," he said grudgingly.

"Newton," Edward said with just as much venom.

"Well," I said, trying to break the tension, "It looks like the whole school turned out."

Mike snapped out of his staring contest with Edward and looked around the room. "Just the juniors and seniors," he said.

I noticed a game going on in the corner. "What are they playing over there," I said pointing to a group of kids.

"Beer pong," Mike said laughing, "haven't you ever played?"

"No, sorry. I've never even heard of it," I said sheepishly.

"I could teach you if you want. It's not hard. All you have to do is bounce a ping pong ball into a cup of beer. If your ball goes in the cup your opponent has to drink the whole beer and vice a versa," he said smiling, "do you want to play?"

Before I had a chance to speak, Edward spoke for me. "No Mike, Bella would not like to play your silly game," he said coldly. I just stared at him. _What right did he have to say what I can and can not do? _

"Bella," he looked back at me, "you don't have the best hand-eye coordination." I can't believe he said that. I know everyone knows that I'm not the most graceful person to walk the planet but to have it used against me like that. I wasn't planning on playing but his attitude changed everything.

"Mike I would _love_ for you to teach me how to play," I said happily.

"Great, I'll go get you a beer," he said a ran off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you _really _want to do this," he said with pleading eyes. He wasn't going to dazzle me out of this, I was ticked off.

"Yes," I said curtly, "I _really_ want to do this."

Mike came back a placed my beer in my hand. "Here you go," he said, "are you ready?"

"More than you'll ever know," I said glancing at Edward as we walked off. I took a sip of my beer. It was bitter and I really didn't like it but I had to prove a point. In all honesty, the only alcohol that I have ever drank was a glass of champagne at mom and Phil's wedding. I could see Edward over my shoulder, watching us.

We got to the table and Mike showed me how to bounce the ball so I could get it in the cup. I got it on the first try. I jumped up and down and hugged him. I glanced up and saw that Edward was not pleased so I stopped hugging him, no need to push him too far. I actually did really well. I won almost every game. Even though I didn't have to drink when I won, I drank anyway and started to get a good buzz. I had just finished up my last game and was walking back to Edward when Alice bounded up beside me.

"Hey were have you been?" I asked Alice as we finally reached Edward. He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"OK, I was wrong," he muttered.

Alice cleared her throat. "Oh I'm sorry Alice. You were saying," I said giving Alice my full attention.

"So I was over by that group of girls there, giving them fashion advice when someone mentioned that they are going to start a game of Spin the Bottle," Alice squealed. "I think we should play," she said leading me away.

"Why do _we _have to play?" I asked her quietly as we walked towards a circle of people. Edward was slightly behind us.

"_We_ don't really _have_ to play," she whispered, "but I think _you _should play." I looked at her for a second and she winked at me. "Oh," was all I could get out before Edward was by my side.

"Do we really have to do this?" he whined.

"No you don't have to do this, you could just watch me play," I said as I took my place in the circle.

"Not a chance," he said sitting next to me, "I'm not leaving you with these male pariahs."

I looked over at Alice, she looked giddy. I was glad she was having fun. Tyler spun first. It landed on Lauren. He gave her a peck on the cheek much to her disappointment. Lauren was then able to spin. It landed on some junior boy and she pulled him in for a deep kiss, all the while watching Tyler to see if he would get jealous. He didn't and I had to laugh. _God I can't stand Lauren. _The game went on like this for a little while. It was fun watching the reaction on everyone's faces.

Then it was Mike's turn. I guess he made up with Jessica because she was sitting right next to him. He spun the bottle really hard and when it stopped it landed on me. I looked up to see Mike starting to lean over to kiss me when the bottle _magically_ wobbled a little more and pointed to Jessica. I looked over at Edward who had a smirk on his face. I just shook my head. Jess was thrilled. She wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Everybody giggled and Jess blushed. It was her turn to spin the bottle. She didn't spin very hard, probably hoping to land on Mike again but instead she landed on Edward. I didn't know who's eyes were going to bug out more.

I could see him thinking about moving the bottle again. "Don't you dare," I whispered loud enough for just him to hear, "this is what it means to be human, sometime you have to play by the rules."

He looked at me pleadingly and I just shook my head no. He let out a loud sigh and leaned over and kissed Jess softly on the lips. I should have been jealous but the look on Jess's face was priceless. Edward's turn was next. _Oh this should be good._ He placed his hand on the bottle and it shattered under his fingers.

"I am so sorry," he said trying to sound apologetic, "I must have gotten too excited."

"That's OK," Mike said, "we'll just get another bottle."

Edward looked upset by this.

"You are unbelievable Mr. Cullen," I said shaking my head again.

"What?" he said innocently, "did I do something wrong." He put his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. "Now this is who I wanted to land on," as he squeezed me tighter.

Alice walked over to where we were standing. "That was hilarious," she laughed. "Edward who's the better kisser Jess or Bella?"

"Oh Jess, hands down. All that fuzzy hair, real turn on," he said as I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, girlfriend abuse, I'm getting a lawyer."

"Hey I have two law degrees but unfortunately I can't represent you. Conflict of issues, I like her more than you," Alice chuckled.

"Are we leaving soon?" Edward pouted, "I want to get Bella home to bed."

"As much as I would love to go to bed, my love, I'm having fun and would really like to stay just a little longer," I said pushing out my bottom lip.

"OK but just a little longer."

Alice and I jumped up and down. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"If anybody's interested in tequila shots, we will be serving them in the kitchen in five minutes," a girl shouted in the middle of the room.

"Tequila shots," I said excitedly, "that does sound interesting." I didn't actually want one but I've never seen how there done.

"Now Bella this is where I put my foot down," Edward said angrily, "I forbid you to drink any tequila shots."

_Did he just forbid me to do something? _He has gone to far now. I know he has my best interest at heart but forbidding me, what is he my father now? Alice must have been thinking the same thing because she grabbed my hand and started leading me to the kitchen. "Bella and I are going to do some tequila shots Edward. If you know what's good for you, you will stay where you are," she growled over her shoulder at him.

As we walked I leaned over to her and whispered "Alice, you can't drink tequila."

"Watch me," she spit out, "how dare he give you another order of what you can and can not do. You and I are going to do this and show him that he can't always get his way."

"OK," I said. I wasn't going to argue with her and plus I was kind of curious what tequila tasted like.

"Two please," she said sweetly to the make shift bartender.

"Do you girls know how to drink a tequila shot?" he asked.

"Well no," I said, "but it shouldn't be hard." He laughed and then explained how it's done. First lick a small spot on your hand and sprinkle salt on the spot, then lick the salt off, drink the shot and suck on a slice of lime. See I knew it would be simple.

He poured Alice and I our shots. We raised our glasses. "Here goes nothing," we both said together. We drank our shots and the burning sensation that seemed to follow the path to my stomach mirrored that of being bit but it soon passed. _That wasn't so bad. _

"Do you want another?" I asked Alice.

"Sure why not," she said back. She turned to the bartender "pour us two more please."

We did two more shots in quick succession. They went down really easy, especially chasing them down with my beer. I looked at Alice, there were two of her standing there. And then everything got fuzzy.


	10. Chapter 9:Hangovers and Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.**

**Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 9: Hangovers and Girl Talk

"TEQUILA SHOTS ALICE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I could hear Edward screaming. It took me a moment to realize that I was laying on the sofa in Edward's room.

"WHAT I WAS THINKING IS THAT IT WAS NICE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE TO ACTUALLY ACT LIKE A EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD HUMAN. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOUR ALWAYS TRYING TO SHOVE DOWN BELLA'S THROAT, THAT YOU WANT HER TO BE MORE HUMAN BUT WHEN SHE DOES YOU GET MAD. YOU ARE SUCH A HYPERCRITE EDWARD. DO YOU WANT BELLA TO ACT HUMAN OR NOT? YOU CAN'T HAVE IT BOTH WAYS," Alice screamed back. _Nice going Alice!_ I heard a door slam shut and Alice let out a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble," I said weakly, trying to sit up.

"Don't worry I've been handling my dear brother for years, he'll be fine," she said as she sat at the foot of the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything on me hurts, even my hair if that's possible and I'm really thirsty."

"Here take these, Carlisle told me that they should make you feel better in a couple of hours," she said, handing me a couple of tablets and a glass of water.

"Oh, Carlisle knows that I got drunk last night," I moaned.

"Bella, everyone knows you got drunk last night, you weren't exactly quiet," she smiled remembering something.

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid," I pleaded, "I can't remember."

"What's your definition of stupid?"

"Oh crap this must be bad, just tell me," I said, bracing myself.

"Well after we finish our shots you looked a little woozy so we went out back to get some air. When we got outside you saw a huge pile of leaves and decided to jump in it, the leaves spread out all over the lawn and you proceeded to make what you called 'leave angels.' Edward came out to find us and you ran up to him and begged for him to forgive you and that you would make it up to him anyway you could and then began to unbutton his shirt," she said pausing.

"Oh God, I did not. Please tell me that you're kidding."

"I wish I could but it gets worse from here. Edward some how convinced you that we had to leave. You said that would be OK as long as when you both got home that you could finish what you started. We walked back through the house and we were almost to the front door when you pulled away from us saying that you loved this song and wanted to dance. You ran into the dining room, climbed up on the table and began to dance. You were actually doing pretty good up there and the whole party circled the table but you are Bella Swan and the heel of your shoe slipped off the corner of the table and you went flying off backwards. Thankfully Edward caught you and carried you to the car. You rambled on about nothing in particular on the ride. I thought we would have to pull over at some point for you to get sick but you were fine, I on the other hand was the one who got sick but we knew that would happen. Anyway, when we got home you were being extremely loud wanting everyone to come dance with you as you tried to play Edward's piano. I talked to Jasper and had him put you to sleep and that's how you got here," she said trying to judge my reaction.

"I can't believe I made such a huge ass out of my self. No wonder Edward is furious at me. Oh God Alice, I didn't say anything about the plan did I?" I can't believe I didn't think of this before.

"No and I'm actually surprised that you had so much restraint. I thought for sure you would spill at some point. Good girl." We heard a crash coming from outside the window.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh that's Edward breaking some trees in the forest in half. Don't worry, he'll be fine. He just has to blow off some steam," she said like this happens everyday.

"I really screwed up didn't I Alice. He's not going to forgive me for this is he?"

"Of course he will. He not mad at you, he's mad at himself."

"I don't understand. Why would he be mad at himself when I was the one who got drunk," I said confused.

"He blames himself for you getting drunk. He feels that he pushed you into it by forcing you to be more human," she said calmly. "You see Bella, Edward is like a stone wall that you are trying to tear down. It would be easier if you had a jackhammer but unfortunately you have to use your hands. You my dear pulled out two stones last night to his already crumbling wall."

"But he is getting upset with you," I said, my voice shaking. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with him. Why would you still want to help me?"

"Bella, I'm not just helping you, I'm helping all of this family as well. Why do you think everyone is so willing to help you?"

"To torture Edward."

"Well yeah," she laughed, "there's that too but also to save him. We have spent so many years now watching him go through the motions of being happy but when he's with you he doesn't have to fake it, he truly is happy. Actually happier than we had ever thought possible and we want you _both _stay that happy throughout eternity."

"She's right you know." We turn and faced the door. There stood Esme holding a tray of food. "I thought you may be hungry and you must keep up your strength if you're going to finish your plan." She smiled.

"How do you know?" I said shocked.

"Because I know my children and I knew they have been up to something. I figured that the one thing that this whole family is passionate about lately is Edward changing you."

"You're not mad that we're tricking him."

"Bella, Carlisle and I already consider you a daughter. You have brought more joy into my Edward's life than I ever wanted. You both deserve to spend your lifetimes together and if that means pushing him in the direction of making that happen than so be it. Carlisle and I would be happy to join in the fight."

I hugged Esme and then Alice. "Thank you so much for everything. I truly want to become a member of this family. I couldn't have asked for a better second family," I said as I began to cry.

"OK, we will have none of that young lady," Alice said jumping off the sofa. "We have to get you ready for the football game. Edward will be back soon from his tantrum and we want to show him that last night didn't even faze you," she said as she started to sort through my clothes. "Rosalie get in here," she said in a low voice but I knew Rosalie could hear her because she was at the door in two seconds. "We need to do damage control," she said as Rosalie closed the door to the bedroom.


	11. AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys, sorry that this is not an update. I usually get frustrated when I see the update is author's notes so I know how you feel right now. I will have an update by Wednesday. I have a research paper do for school on Tuesday and I have to focus that right now. I'm glad that you have liked the story so far and I hope to not disappoint you in the future.

---Heather---


	12. Chapter 10: Testosterone and Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon although it would be fun if I did.**

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a chance to update when I said I would, it's been a very bad week. I know it's cliché but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong but hopefully this week will be better. Thank you so much for the reviews. I look forward to them every chapter, please keep them going.**

Chapter 10: Testosterone and Temptation 

Bella's POV

Alice and Rosalie have done it again. They did such a great job fixing me up that you would never know I was the walking dead. Alice said it was going to be warm today so they dressed me in jeans, a dark blue ribbed tank top and a white button down shirt.

Edward was waiting for me in car when I was finished. I slowly slid into the passenger seat and quietly closed the door behind me trying not to disturb the reduced pounding in my head. The scenery flew by as the car reached 100 m.p.h. My stomach lurched forward as closed my eyes hoping that my breakfast wouldn't make a repeat performance.

"Are you OK?" Edward said, watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm completely fine," I lied, again glad that my mind is the only one he can't read. "Why would you ask?"

"Well you are becoming a lovely shade of green," he said with a smile.

"It must be my surroundings. You know what they say, live in a place too long, you begin to resemble it."

"What are you talking about," he laughed. "First of all, who are _they_ and secondly if _they_ existed, I'm sure _they _wouldn't say _that_."

"Well I guess you're not as informed as you thought because that is exactly what I heard." _Where am I coming up with this crap! _

"OK Bella, whatever you say," he said, placing his hand on my lap. His touch made me feel instantly better.

When we got to the school parking lot, we noticed that it was filling up quickly. We found a spot in the back corner of the lot. Edward walked smoothly around the car and opened my door for me.

"Are you ready to go in my beautiful reference desk," he smiled, taking my hand.

"Ha Ha," I snickered sarcastically.

The only seats we could find were over by a group of senior boys. Edward had a smirk on his face as we walked over and sat down. _What is he smiling about?_ I was about to ask him when I heard my name.

"Hey Bella?" one of the seniors called to me. I think his name was Logan.

"Yes," I said trying to figure out why he would be talking to me. I could hear Edward trying to hold back a laugh.

"My birthday is coming up next week and I was wondering if you could come over and dance for my guests, I'm sure they would love it," he said as he, the rest of the senior boys and Edward broke out into hysterical laughter. I was absolutely mortified. I could feel my face turn red. I turned to Edward who was trying to get his composure back.

"You knew they were going to ask that didn't you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Why didn't you defend me like you always do?"

"Because they weren't trying to be mean, they were just having fun. Just like you were having last night, I might add."

"OK, I'll admit that the alcohol might not have been the wisest choice I have ever made but I did have fun and so did you, admit it?"

"I did have fun at the dance but at the party, not so much. I'm just glad that you're OK and that you didn't hurt yourself."

I tried to ignore the last comment he made and focused my attention to the game. We were losing as usual, our team is not very good. A penalty flag was thrown, "OH COME ON REF!" I screamed, "YOU NEED TO GET YOUR GLASSES FIXED THAT WASN'T PASS INTERFERENCE."

I caught Edward out of the corner of my eye staring at me with his mouth open.

"What?" I said innocently.

"When did you learn about football, you hate sports."

"I must have picked it up while you and Charlie watch the game at home." _Thanks Alice._ "I want to start coming to more games."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so shocked, I am really starting to get into the game. I was even thinking of maybe trying out for cheerleading," I said, trying to sound convincing. Edward laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Bella you know I love you and that is why I can point out the obvious, you are not the most coordinated person I know."

"I'm getting better, watch I'll show you," I said as I stood up and began to walk along the bleachers. I got two steps and started to fall before I felt two cold arms catch me and place me on his lap.

"OK fine, maybe cheerleading isn't for me but I'll find some other extra-curricular activity that I can do."

"Why the rush to find some school activity that will take you away from me?"

"I'm just trying to take full advantage of the high school experience that you so frequently tell me about," I said placing my head on his shoulder. I felt Edward's body stiffen. _Great, what now?_ I followed Edward's glare and saw Mike, Eric and Tyler walking towards us._ That explains it._

"Hi Bella," Mike said happily, "did you have fun at the party last night?"

"I did Mike thanks for asking."

"I just wish you could have stayed longer, there was something I wanted to ask you," he said grinning, as he looked past me and into Edward's eyes. Edward growled softly. "Stop it," I whispered.

"A group of us are going to La Push tomorrow to go cliff diving and we wanted to know if you would be interested in going."

"I'm sorry Mike," Edward said, "she can't go, she has plans with me."

"I do not," I said to Edward. "Mike I would love to go."

"We are meeting at my store at 9 a.m. We'll see you then," he said as they walked away.

I turned to Edward who was fuming. "Before you say anything I want to have my say," I said looking him in the eye. "First of all, you need to stop growling at everyone. I know you can read their minds and I'm sure what you hear may not always be nice but you are not a dog and I am not a house you need to guard. So repeat after me, yes Bella I will try to keep my growling to a minimum."

"But Bella," Edward started to say before I cut him off.

"Edward repeat after me, yes Bella I will try to keep my growling to a minimum."

He said something very quickly but I could understand what it was. "Human speed please," I said like a mother scolding her child.

"Fine. Yes Bella I will try to keep my growling to a minimum," Edward said defeated.

"Good," I said kissing him on the cheek, "now for the other thing, I know you are not allowed into La Push and that you are worried that you won't be able to protect me but you can't be with me 24/7. I will get hurt at times and eventually I will die, I'm human and there's nothing you can do about that, well there is but you won't consider it, but that's neither here nor there," I said, waving off the last comment like it meant nothing to me.

"But I can't help you if something happens," Edward said with sadness in voice.

I kissed him gently on the lips. "I promise I will be OK, I won't let anything happen to myself." He pulled me closer as my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. _Alice, of course._

"Hey Alice what's up?"

"How's everything going?" _Like you don't already know._

"Good and how are you?" I said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I see that our team is losing pretty bad. I was wondering if you wanted to see a _real _football game. It's going to thunderstorm soon and I was wondering if Edward wanted to get a game together?"

"I don't know Alice let me check," I said placing my hand over the receiver. "Hey Edward, Alice says it's going to thunderstorm soon and she wants to know if you want to play football." He began to smile and got an excited glint in his eye.

"Alice, by the look on his face I believe the answer is yes."

"Great, we'll meet you at the usual field in fifteen minutes."

"OK see you then," I said as I flipped my phone closed.

We arrived at the field the same time as everyone else and as predicted by Alice, it began to pour, lightning filled the sky and thunder shook the ground. I stood off to the side as always with Esme.

"Some day soon, my dear Bella ,you will be able to join in the game," Esme whispered.

"I really hope so," I said with a sigh.

"You will, I have faith in my son and his love for you. He wants to be with you just as much as you want to be with him."

I began to watch the game. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were one team and Edward, Alice and Carlisle were on the other. They moved more gracefully than regular football players. Carlisle caught the ball and was immediately tackled by Emmett. The ball came loose before he hit the ground and Alice grabbed it and ran it in for a touchdown. Edward punted the ball which Rosalie caught and she weaved in between Carlisle and Alice before Edward passed her out of bounds. This was the first time I got to see Edward close up since the game started. The white t-shirt he wore was soaked and clung to his perfectly sculpted chest, his jeans were muddy and his hair was slicked back. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He always looks like a god but tonight there is something more animalistic about him. I had to fight the urge to go over and rip off his clothes. Every fiber of my being screamed to be with him. _Down Bella, what is wrong with you?_ I sat down on the ground trying my hardest to keep my focus on the game but all I could do is watch every movement he made. The way his arms flexed when he reached for the ball, the excited look he had in eyes when he lunged for another player. _Wow it's really getting warm out here._ I took off the white shirt and lifted my face towards the rain to cool off.

"Hey Bella are you OK?" I heard Edward ask.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine just a little warm," I said wiping the rain out of my eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" he said as he sat next to me. I could smell his delectable scent and my head started to spin again. _You are suppose to be playing him, not the other way around._

"No I'm good, go finish your game," I said trying to wave him off.

"I think I should get you to bed." _Yes you need to get me to bed NOW! Bella stop this isn't like you. Shut up voice in my head, maybe this is me and I just never had the opportunity to explore this this part of myself with Edward. NO! NO! NO! You know how Edward feels about this subject. But isn't this what I'm fighting for._

"Bella, are you in there?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my daze.

"You looked like you were having an argument with yourself."

"What would I have to argue about, my life is perfect with you in it," I said kissing him on the cheek, "let's go home." We stood up and told everyone that we were leaving.

"We'll be along in awhile," Alice said winking at me. _What does she know?_

Edward's POV

I was worried about Bella. She looked like she was have some kind of internal struggle. Maybe she has decided that I am bad for her and she wants to get on with her life. She been acting so different lately, what am I missing?

She didn't say a word in the car but I could see something was still bothering her. I reached out to touch her and she jumped.

"I'm sorry, I was somewhere else," she said quietly.

"Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, just thinking."

"About anything I might be interested in."

"Maybe, only time will tell," she said with a sigh.

We arrived at my house and I could see that Bella was soaked to the bone.

"Let's get you upstairs and dried off," I said, leading her to my room. When we entered my room, I flipped on the new Evanescence CD and went into the bathroom to retrieve a towel for Bella.

"Here you go Bella, you can use this to dry off…" I couldn't think of anymore words when I saw her. She was standing about a foot away from me in just a black lace bra and matching panties. I dropped the towel on the floor and tried to collect my thoughts.

"Bella. I. uh." I stammered.

"Shh," she said walking towards me and placing her finger on my lips.

"Don't talk, don't think," she whispered just before she kissed me. It wasn't our usual careful kiss, this went beyond passionate. Our mouths hungrily searched for each other. I knew somewhere in my mind that we needed to stop but I couldn't. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We never broke the kiss as I carried her to the couch. I sat down with her on my lap. She slowly took my shirt off and began to kiss my neck. My hands explored her body. Her skin was hot and as she leaned her body next to mine, electricity seem to follow between us. I could feel the monster inside me clawing to get out, not the one that craves her blood but the one that craves her body.

"You don't know how much I want you right now," she whispered in my ear.

"I think I have an idea," I said as she began to kiss my chest. "Why do you have to be so tempting?"

"This isn't tempting. If you want tempting," she said as she pushed her hair over her shoulder, tilted her head to the side and with her pinkie nail began to trace a line down her neck, "all I would have to do is make a small incision right here, just enough for a few drops of blood to fall." I watched the blood pump through her veins. I could feel the venom drip off my teeth, it would be so easy to take her right now. Bella giggled.

"Edward, I wouldn't force your hand to change me like that, that would just be cruel."

"I think we need to stop before this goes any farther, plus you need to go to sleep," I said, as I laid her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket.

"Are you mad?" she asked sweetly.

"I couldn't be mad at you."

"I don't know what got into me tonight, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, if anything I should be sorry."

"For what?"

"For stopping," I said smiling. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too. I just be with you always."

"I know, me too." She drifted off to sleep.

I sat on the floor watching her sleep. I always prided myself on how smart I was but for some reason I feel very stupid at this moment in time. This smart, beautiful, funny and sexy woman wants to be with me. Me. How is that possible? I'm a monster and she belongs with angels. I'm not even in the same league as her but she doesn't see that, all she sees is a future with me. Why can't I give her what she wants? It's what both of us want but I'm being the stubborn one as usual. What if she does become a vampire and then rejects me? What if this lifestyle isn't what she thought it would be and hates me for forcing her into it? Do I really want to damn her to this hell? To never see her family again, to never have children, to have to take an animal or human's life just to survive. But if I don't turn her I could still lose her. She will eventually die, I know this but what if she finally gets so frustrated that I won't change her that she leaves. Could I really let her have her humanity or would I go beg her forgiveness and turn her right there? All these questions fill my head every moment of everyday, why can't I be as sure of this like she is? She is my life, if I don't have her my life isn't worth living.

I brushed a piece of her hair off her face and kissed her forehead again. "Bella," I whisper, "what does your heart truly want?"

"You forever," she breathed, deep in a dream.

"OK my love, forever then."


	13. Chapter 11: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I only wish I had as much talent to write Twilight and New Moon, but alas they belong to Stephenie Meyers**

**Thank you for the great reviews of the last chapter, I just hope that this chapter will be just as good. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Revelations 

Edward's POV

The last six hours have been absolute agony. I have no idea if she's OK or not. I tried to call her a half hour after she left but she left her phone on the dining room table. I went to leave and make sure she was fine but I was blocked by my brothers and sisters. This went on for two hours until first Rosalie unhooked every wire in all the cars so I couldn't drive anywhere and second they reminded me that (a) I would have broken the treaty that we have to stay off La Push land and (b) since Indian summer reared it's ugly head today and not only is it warm but sunny too I would have a lot of explaining to do of why I am simmering like a Disco Ball.

For the past four hours all I could think of is Bella's dead body broken on the rocks below the cliffs and no one can help her but me.

"Edward, would you please sit down already, you have been pacing all day and now you're boring me," Emmett said lounging on the couch playing video games.

"I don't know how you could sit there so calm, she could be dead and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." I was frantic. I feel like an animal in a cage, helpless.

"Why did I let her go cliff diving of all things?"

"You didn't _let_ her, she would have gone irregardless," he said never breaking focus on his game.

"I still can't believe that you lent her your Jeep so that she could go on this stupid adventure."

"Be patient and have some faith in Bella, she will be fine, besides Alice said that she doesn't see anything happening to her and aren't you the one who always says to never bet against Alice," he said with a smirk.

"Alice's visions can change if the situation does, what if it happens too quickly for her to see it early."

"You can't watch Bella all the time you know. She will get hurt Edward, she's human, they're breakable."

"Not if I have anything to do with it, things can change." Emmett looked up at me with wide eyes.

"_Player one has died, please reset game."_

"Emmett I think you lost your…," I never got a chance finish my sentence because Alice flew down the stairs screaming and jumped into my arms.

"Oh Edward I just saw it, are you sure? Please I can't get my hopes up and have you renege."

"Oh my God, you finally made your decision didn't you?" Emmett said as he walked over to me and gave me a bear hug. "I am going to really have Bella as a sister."

Alice squealed again and was about to say something when I smelled the scent I have been waiting for all day.

"I'm home," Bella said as she walked through the front door. I loved that she considered our house home.

I ran to her and began searching for cuts, bruises or broken bones.

"Edward honey, I'm fine," she said reassuringly, "I didn't fall down once, you should be proud."

"Please don't ever do this to me again. I haven't been this scared to lose you since James," I said as I pulled her into a hug.

She kissed me softly on the lips. "Really, I'm good. I have never felt so free before. The exhilaration of falling through the air and then the sudden shock of the cold water, I could really get use to that."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up to feel the cold of the water again Bella," Emmett said with a smile on his face. Alice smacked him before I had a chance too.

"I don't understand what you mean Emmett?" Bella asked absolutely confused.

"He has no idea what he's talking about, do you Emmett?" I said shooting him a dirty look.

"Sorry, my bad," he said as he began to play his game again.

"Bella you look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" Alice said with a smirk on her face. _I'll be waiting down here for instructions when she falls asleep._

"Good idea Alice," I said scooping Bella in my arms and winking at Alice.

"I'm really not that tired Edward. I think I can walk," she said squirming to get down.

"Not a chance, I haven't had you in my arms all day. You think I'm going to waste a chance." _I am never letting you go again._

Bella's POV

Edward carried me into his room and laid my on his couch.

"I'm really not tired, I don't need a nap," I protested but it fell on deaf ears.

"If you don't go to sleep I going to have Jasper come in and work some of his magic on you."

"Fine, I'll nap but why the sudden need for me to sleep."

"I have my reasons," he said as he kissed me. "Just know I love you." And he was gone.

I tried to stay awake and find out what Edward was up to but I guess I really was tired and drifted off. _I was walking down a dark hallway and I could see a light up ahead. Edward was standing in a room that was completely lit by candles. He reached out his hand and pulled me towards him. "Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked him incredulously. "I'm giving you everything that you wanted," he said as he lowed his face to my neck._

"Bella. Bella wake up," I could feel Alice shake me but I was enjoying my dream.

"Five more minutes Alice, please," I begged.

"I wish I could but my orders come from Edward. He has a surprise for you," she said with smile on her face.

I groaned, rolled over and put the pillow over my head. "Alice you know I hate surprises."

"I know but you won't hate this one, I promise," she chirped. "Now come on, I have to get you ready."

She pulled the covers and pillow off me and marched me into the bathroom.

"Get a shower and I'll get you what you're wearing," she said, whirling out of the room.

I got a shower quickly and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked back into Edward's bedroom where an excited Alice was waiting.

"Here," she said as she handed me the most beautiful strapless, blood red satin ball gown that I have ever seen.

"Alice, this is gorgeous. Where did you find it?"

She beamed. "I would like to take credit for this purchase but I can't. Edward brought it for you."

"He brought _this_ for _me_, why?" I said with my mouth hanging open.

"You'll just have to see," she said as she turned around to leave again. "You get dressed and I'll be back in to do your hair and makeup."

I put on the dress and it fit me perfectly. Alice came in a moment later and gasped.

"Bella, you look more stunning in that gown than I could have ever imagined," she said walking over to me. "Now lets get started on your hair."

"Alice, what's going on? What's the surprise?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"You are suppose to be helping me with Edward not joining his side," I said as she began to blow dry my hair.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU WITH THE BLOW DRYER ON," she yelled, like a blow dryer would impede her vampire hearing.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me then I won't tell you how I kissed Mike this afternoon," I whispered.

"YOU KISSED MIKE NEWTON," she yelled again, this time turning off the blow dryer.

"No, but I knew you where lying about not being able to hear me and I just wanted to prove it," I said with a smirk. "Now what's going on?"

"Bella, please trust me about this. It's a good surprise. Just let it happen," she begged.

"Fine," I huffed and let her finish fixing me up.

"There, perfect," Alice said as she led me to the mirror and I was. She is amazing. She can take a plain ordinary duckling and turn her into a beautiful swan.

"This my dear girl is for you," she said handing me a red rose. I looked at her curiously.

"There are more on your way downstairs, just collect the roses and you'll find your surprise."

"Thank you," I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"That's what best friends are for," she said as I walked towards the door. "Oh and Bella," I turned to face her, "please don't trip."

I walked out of the room and on the table was another rose. I proceeded to follow the trail of roses carefully, determined not to fall on my face. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs I had collect two dozen roses, each one more perfect than the one before it. It was dark but I could see the glow of a light coming from the living room.

"Edward?" I said as I walked into the room. I stood there speechless. The room was lit by hundreds of little white candles that were surrounded by thousands of red roses in crystal vases. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor. My lullaby was playing softly on the stereo. I looked around the room and noticed that all the Cullen's were there. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the piano. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the sofa and Alice slid smoothly under Jasper's arm where he was sitting next to them. The men were all wearing black tuxedos and the women were all wearing blood red gowns in different styles. And then there was Edward. He was standing in the middle of the room looking more beautiful than any human or vampire even had a right too. He was also in a black tuxedo and his skin glowed in the candle light. They all had smiles on their faces and Edward motioned for me to come to him.

"Edward, I don't understand what's going on?" I said as I took his hand.

"Shh Bella, it's my turn to talk now," he said sitting me in a chair near him.

"You know that I love you but I don't you think you know how much. My life up until the moment I laid eyes on you was the void of any love besides that of my family and I was happy or at least I thought I was. I told myself that I was complete, that I didn't need what the others had with each other but what I didn't know is that I was waiting for you. You and your love is what has completed me and made my life worth living. You make me a better man. I strive for perfection so that I can be on your level. I know you don't think that much of yourself but you need to know how truly amazing you are. You are the epitome of flawlessness with a little clumsiness thrown in for cuteness. You are the only light in my world of darkness. You brighten every life around you just by being you. I love you more than I could ever express in words and I would cease to exist if anything ever happened to you for my life has now known true love and going back to my past existence would be devastating. You and I are kindred spirits attached to each other for eternity."

He knelt down next to me and pulled a sterling silver box from his jacket pocket. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful antique diamond ring that I have ever seen. The tears began to fill my eyes as I looked from the ring to him.

"Bella, this ring belonged to my mother. It is one of only a few thing that I kept from my human life. I've held on to it for sentimental reasons. I never imagined I would find any love let alone true, undying love worthy to give this too until I met you. I have wanted to do this so many times before but have been so afraid that a life with me would hurt you. I now realize that I have been hurting both of us by my stubbornness. I'm not going to continue my stupidity."

He took hold of my left hand and slid the ring on my finger. I looked into his eyes, they were consumed with love.

"Bella would you do me, a humble monster, the honor of spending eternity as my wife. Will you marry me?"

I looked at him and the ring again.

"I can't," the tears flowing freely now. I heard six confused vampires gasp around me. I looked into Edward's crestfallen face. "I'm sorry Edward but I can't accept, not like this," my heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

"Now I don't understand, like what?" Edward whispered.

"I have something to tell you and after you hear it I think that you will change your mind about me."

"Honey you can tell me anything."

"I haven't been honest with you. I got an idea a few days ago to make you sorry that you wanted me to remain human. I planned to do things that normal humans would do but a little above and beyond to prove to you that me staying human isn't the best choice. I convinced your family to help me and we still had a lot of things planned but you sprung this on us. Don't get me wrong, this is what I wanted but I now feel that I tricked you into this because everything was an act. Well not everything was an act, my love for you and last night was real. I'm so sorry I deceived you and would completely understand if you never wanted to see me again but I was trying to do this for us." I felt horrible. I was ashamed to look at his face. He placed his finger under my chin, lift my face and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I said as two tears escaped my eyes. He gently brushed them away.

"I told you before that I could never be mad at you. I knew something was going on but I couldn't place my finger on it. I'm glad you told me but you didn't force me into this decision. I came to it on my own although you did help a little. You were talking in your sleep last night. I asked you what your heart truly wanted and you whispered that you wanted me forever. I realized what a perfect gift I was given in just those two words. How could I deny you anything? And for my family, I'm sure that you didn't have to try to hard to convince them, they love you almost as much as I do." I looked around and saw everyone nodding silently. At that moment I have never felt so loved. I had this amazing family who wanted me as much as I wanted them and then there was Edward. He wants me to spend eternity with him as his wife, this god-like person wants me.

"So you're not upset with me?"

He kissed me again gently. "No sweetie, I'm not," he whispered in my ear.

"Now I believe you owe me an answer."

"To what question?" I said with a smile.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my best friend and my soul mate. I want to spend the rest of eternity doing everything in my power to make you happy. I never want to live a day without you in my life. Will you please marry me?" **(A/N Change Bella's name for mine and this is exactly what my husband said when he proposed to me. I thought it was fitting for Edward and Bella.)**

"Yes, I would love to become your wife," I said as he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me into a passionate kiss. I didn't think it is possible to make this night anymore perfect.


	14. Chapter 12: Epilgue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and New Moon and after reading this whole story you now know that for sure.**

**I want to thank everyone who read my story and for those who reviewed and gave me great, helpful comments. I really hope that you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it but now I have to focus my attention on my other story My Best Friend's Girlfriend. Thank you again for everything.**

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Edward and I have been married now for ten years and are still very much in love. Being a vampire isn't as bad as Edward made it out to be, I actually like it a lot.

I decided that I wanted to tell Charlie and Renee not only about the engagement but also my impending transformation. We brought them over to the Cullen's house on Halloween. I thought it was the perfect day to tell them that some of the monsters in their closets actually do exist. They took the news really well. Charlie was glad that I would be with my true love forever, something that he couldn't do with Renee. Renee, on the other hand, had more of a problem with me getting married so young than the fact that her daughter was about to become the living dead. She explained that since we aren't going to die, why not wait a little longer. I told her that I wanted to become Edward's wife as soon as possible. I also wanted to know why she wasn't having a problem with me becoming a vampire. She told me it eased her mind to know that I would definitely outlive her, that the most unnatural thing would be if I died before her, a parent should always die before their children and this way she knows that will happen.

I was changed on Christmas night. The whole Cullen family stayed with me as well as my parents. They said they were there for my first birth and that it wouldn't be right if they weren't there for my second birth. Each took a turn holding my hand as Jasper filled the room with calming feelings. I stayed strong for Edward. I didn't scream out in pain since I knew the extent of the fire from James.

We got married at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve in our meadow. White twinkling light were strung in all the surrounding trees and snow began to fall during the ceremony which Carlisle officiated. We made sure that my parents were completely bundled up since we couldn't feel the cold. They also discover how fast we could run as Emmett carried my father, Jasper carried my mother and Carlisle carried Phil. I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful wedding.

We discovered my power shortly after the wedding, or should I say powers. Any power that has to do with the mind I can do. Carlisle said that the reason Edward was never able to read my mind was because my mind had always been my most powerful feature and that is why I can now manipulate things and people with my mind. I can also levitate things. My favorite thing to levitate is Emmett when he won't let me sit next to Edward. The most interesting power I have is changing my appearance which made life a lot easier when we went back to school after Christmas break. I just focused on the way I looked before my transformation and that is what everyone saw.

I lived with the Cullen's after the wedding since now I never slept. Charlie was great about it because I still came over every night to cook dinner. I didn't need to hunt like the others. I only got thirsty once a month, the other times I would just eat really rare meat. Carlisle has another theory about that, since I had such an aversion to blood while I was human I now don't crave it.

We stayed in Forks for another two years after graduation although Edward and I traveled a lot. We would go to Florida and visit with Renee and Phil. We would even go see some of Phil's games when Alice told us it was going to be cloudy or if it was a night game.

The whole Cullen family now lives in Scotland. I visit Charlie as much as I can and he asked me if I could change him when he is ready to retire. I remembered that he said that he would become a vampire if he didn't have to kill humans. In two years he will join my new family.

I have never been happier in my life. Alice, Rosalie and I go for weekend shopping trips all over Europe. Jasper and Emmett have gotten me into even more extreme sports than cliff diving. Carlisle and Esme are thrilled that their family is back under one roof. And as for Edward and I, what can I say, I got my fairy tale ending. I married my prince and am going to live happily ever after.


End file.
